The present invention relates generally to garden border fences that define a garden border for separating the garden from other landscaping, and for protecting the garden from damage. More particularly, the present invention relates to a garden border that utilizes a modular system to provide a variation in heights, aesthetics, strength and weed control.
Garden fences are known and used to divide a garden from surrounding landscape areas such as lawn, sidewalk, or driveway. The known, picket-type fences are usually short, about one foot high for example, and typically include vertical studs fastened to horizontal braces made of wood slats. Some of the studs have a pointed or sharpened lower end for being driven into the ground to support the fence in an upright position. Molded plastic fencing of this type is also known. The conventional garden fence is provided for aesthetics, and for providing a clear sign of the border of the garden so that people will not accidentally step into the garden.
The conventional garden fence, however, has many disadvantages. First, when the gardener wishes to change the length, height or style of the garden fence, the gardener must either completely replace the old structure with a new fence or custom made fence, or modify the conventional wood fence. This can be cumbersome and time consuming to the average residential gardener, especially those who do not have the wood cutting skills required.
Second, exposed edges of the wood or nails, as well as peeling paint, may be dangerous to children or others who come in contact with the garden fence. In addition, painting is also time consuming and adds additional costs.
Third, during installation of the fence, whether made of wood or plastic, the studs used as stakes are often split or broken when a hammer is used to pound the stakes into the ground. Furthermore, in the typical garden fence, the stakes are relatively easily pulled out of the ground when the fence is bumped or stepped on.
Rather than a garden fence, a garden border may be constructed of a solid edging material. The conventional edging is brick, wood or plastic and usually extends only a few inches above the garden floor and surrounding landscape. In addition to the purposes mentioned above for using the garden fence, the solid edging, which includes a subsurface barrier portion, is also used to prevent the propagation of weeds. This is accomplished by preventing the roots of plants in the ground outside of the garden from growing inside of the garden. The edging also retains garden plants from growing beyond the garden border. Furthermore, edging is used to retain soil or mulch material, such as wood chips or stones, within the garden boundaries.
Conventional edging, however, also has its disadvantages. The typical edging is meant to be used instead of, rather than integrated with, a garden fence. Thus, the combination of the two is not aesthetically pleasing. Furthermore, the plastic and brick type of edging is time consuming to install because it first requires the digging of a ditch along the border of the garden so that a portion of the plastic or brick can be buried. Moreover, bricks are heavy and cumbersome and also may move when bumped by lawn mowers for example. Finally, wooden and plastic edging can split or break when it is pounded into the ground, and only lasts for a few years.
Thus, a main object of the present invention is to provide an improved modular garden border system that provides a number of different configurations including length, height and style adjustability while requiring relatively little time and skill to assemble.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved modular garden system that has an edging integrated with fence modules to combine the advantages of fence and edging, as well as to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance when the edging and fence are combined.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved modular garden border system that eliminates the need for paint, requires very little maintenance and eliminates sharp edges.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved modular garden border system that will not break during assembly and will not fall or be uprooted easily once the border system is assembled and placed in the ground.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved modular garden system having an edging that prevents propagation of weeds and retains garden soils without the need to dig ditches for inserting the edging into the ground.